The Mission
by Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat
Summary: Timmy finds his soulmate in Jez's old gang. They send them on a mission saying they found a wild power. will it start as a prank and then something far sinister happen? READ FOR THE ANSWERS!
1. Chapter 1

Timmy POV:  
I was walking downstairs smiling. I had just burst into the room, just before Quinn was going to take Rashel's top off. I had ruined the mood and I knew it. I was looking for Poppy, she was my favourite Circle Daybreaker. I don't really know why, it might be because she was a somewhat new vampire, like myself. As I reached the foyer I saw Jez and Morgead, along with 2 others who I didn't know. So I went to investigate.  
"Hey Morgy" I said knowing it would just piss Morgead off.  
"Hey Terrible" was Morgead's reply.  
"Hey Morgead thats not nice!" Jez said to my defense, wait I also like Jez.  
"So who are these people joining the freak club?" I asked laughing at my own joke. I could see the younger girl laugh a bit. I don't really know why I cared what she thought of me, but I did.  
"Well, this is Thistle and Raven, they're from our old gang and they're here to join!" Jez said excitedly _almost_ bouncing up and down Jez doesn't bounce.  
The shorter girl, Thistle, had feathery blonde hair and amethyst eyes and glistening white teeth. The taller one-Raven black hair, short in the back and long in the front with hair falling over one eye only letting me see that her other one was midnight blue.  
"Welcome to the home of losers." I said dramatically spreading my arms out.  
"Hi I'm Thistle and I'm ten, well technically I'm 17 but I just look ten!" Thistle said proudly.  
Raven half smiled and said "Hi"  
"Well I'm Timmy and I'm 4 well I'm accually 17 as well, but I'm a made vampire so I can't age. I'm sure you'll meet many loserific people here. Expect for me of course." I said sticking out my hand. Thistle took it and sparks exploded everywhere.  
_Well this is weird._  
_Tell me about it _I heard Thistle's voice in my head.  
_Hey you think were-_  
_SOULMATES _she finished for me_ I don't know is this what its supposed to be like?_  
_I have no idea. _  
"Uuummmmm you guys can stop shaking hands now" Morgead said awkwardly.  
"What does it feel like when you first meet your soulmate?" Thistle and I asked at the exact same time.  
"Well if you meet them at a later age than what I've heard is that sparks explode and you're surrounded by a pink haze for us it just kinda happened." She said looking at Morgead "Why?" She replied  
"Well I think I found mine." I said looking at Thistle  
"Oh. My. Goddess!!" Jez said almost bursting "RASHEL GET DOWN HERE FAST!!!" Jez shouted.  
Rashel appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is it Jez?" she asked annoyed.  
"Its Timmy!!!"  
"WHAT!?! is he okay??" She ran downstairs and was there in less than 10 seconds.  
"Hes fine, hes better than fine!! He found his SOULMATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jez said too happy to hold it in anymore  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
All of a sudden Quinn was standing in a protective stance in front of Rashel "What happened?? Who came?? Am I too late to save people?"  
"Nothing bad happened." Rashel stated "In fact you probably wouldn't be too interested..."  
"Something made you scream and I wanna know what." He demanded straightening up and crossing his arms.  
This was funny, obviously Thistle thought so too I could tell she was trying to hold in a giggle. Even if I wasn't soulmates with her I would still like her.  
"Weeeelllllllllll............" Quinn looked ready to kill something if he didn't find out soon "TIMMY FOUND HIS SOULMATE!!!!!!!" Rashel screamed.  
Ash than appeared and said "OI!! Can you keep it down down there? some of us are trying to sleep!"  
"Ash its 2 in the afternoon" Rashel said back.  
"Well you try doing a night shift right after coming back from a mission." he mumbled something about not having a soulmate to see so he gets the shifts right after missions.  
"So you wanna ditch these losers?" I asked Thistle.  
"Sure!" Thistle replied.  
We snuck off while Rashel was fighting with Quinn about me finding my soulmate being a good thing or a bad.  
"So who were those people? The girl kinda looked like you." Thistle said looking me up and down.  
"Well that would make sense, seeing as shes my sister. Her name is Rashel. And the freak was John Quinn they're soulmates."  
"Cool." was her simple reply. After a few minutes she suddenly said "So you wanna send some people on a fake mission?"  
"Why didn't I ever think of that!?! YOU'RE A FREAKING GENIUS!!" I said  
"Well I try. hhmmm....... Lets send them to Mongolia."  
"Okay, well Theirry is out on his honeymoon with Lady Hannah. And so all we need to do is send the mansion a package saying that there is a group of vampires that have been terrorizing young teens. And someone reported seeing blue fire." I said already planning.


	2. Chapter 2

___**A.N. ok i 4got 2 do this on the last one srry! **_

___**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to L.J. Smith**_

_2__Hours Later..._

Thistle and I went to the post office and told them to send the file that we made and told them to send it to Theirry's mansion. Inside the file we put a picture of a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The reports were that an earthquake mysteriously stopped in the middle of opening. And that there have been many killings with the victoms having no blood left in their bodies!

We got back to the mansion just before the package arrived. Nilsson got the door. After he retrieved the package he called Theirry to say that he had some mail.  
Thistle and I were on the other line to hear how our little prank played out.  
"Hello, this is Theirry leave a message!" His voice mail sounded more cheerful than it would normally sound.  
"Theirry. A package is here for you. Call me back it may be important."  
Nilsson hung up.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until he calls back." I said looking at Thistle.  
"So what do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked Thistle.  
"Lets watch some TV."  
"Okay"  
We watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer laughing at the stupidity that is humans. For one thing we don't burn in the sunlight, we don't look that ugly when we're about to feed, we can see ourselves in mirrors and when we get staked we don't turn to dust. Oh well I guess humans can't get anything right, well expect for the fact that we drink blood.

After 1 hour of watching TV the phone rang and Thistle and I jumped up. We waited for Nilsson to answer it before we got on the other line.  
"So I should open it for you?" We heard Nilsson ask.  
"Yes and do it now, if its a mission I want to know about it."  
"Got it sir." we heard paper rustling in the background. "It says here that blue fire has been apperaing when a young 17 year old boy is around and that a gang of vampires are killing many teens."  
"Okay what else?"  
"Well its been reported that a earthquake has stopped halfway through opening."  
"Thats strange was there a blue flash?"  
"Some think that they saw something of the sort, but they didn't think anything of it."  
"Okay I want you to send Keller, Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Thea, Morgead, Ash, and Delos."  
"Delos sir? But hes a wildpower."  
"Yes I know, but if this human really is the last wildpower than we're gonna want someone who knows what its like to help him understand."  
"All right sir I'll try not to bother you any more while you're on your trip."  
"Its no problem Nilsson, I want you to report to me how it goes."  
"Very well sir. Good-bye."  
"Good-bye Nilsson." Theirry said hanging up.  
"Its working!!" We said in unison looking at eachother we leaned closer, closer, closer still until our foreheads were touching. YES she blinked I win!!!  
"I win you blinked!"  
"No I didn't blink it must have been you blinking and that made you think that I blinked, but really it was you!"  
"How about we call it a draw?" I asked her  
"Okay but we'll always know who really won." she replied pointing at herself  
I just snorted.

Ash POV:

ANOTHER MISSION!! AND THIS ONES IN MONGOLIA! ITS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE ONE WE HAD IN ANTARCTICA!!!!!!!!! oh well better get packing. It was times like this I missed Mare the most, when I needed to be calmed down and I just needed someone who understood me. Ok in another 2 months, 5 days 16 hours 56 minutes 8 seconds and 427 milliseconds before I can go get her, I can't believe its almost been a year since we met. Remember Mare, Mare is why you're doing all of this, Mare, Mare, Mare.  
I started walking downstairs, than remembering something I ran back up. I grabbed the picture of Mare, up on her hill looking at the stars completely lost in her own world, she had no idea I had taken the picture until the flash. Note to self don't ever do that again, Mare almost killed me. But in the end I guess it was worth it, whenever I feel alone, I remember that Mare is waiting for me. I hope.  
"ASH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" I heard Quinn yell.  
"Coming." was my reply, but I wasn't talking to Quinn.

Thistle POV:

Wow. I have a soulmate. Thats just, wow. But than again I never thought that Morgead would have a soft side, but here he is working for circle Daybreak with Jez. I wonder, maybe I can just like go back to my 4 year old self so we would always be the same age. hhhmmm, I'll have to ask someone about that.  
"Thistle!! you have to come down here." Jez shouted. "Oh and bring Timmy!"  
"Okay" I shouted back. "TIMMY!!! We're going downstairs!"  
"Okay"  
We raced down to the living room I won, but later Timmy would disagree and say that he won.  
"All right." A girl with copper hair striking green eyes and you could tell she was a vampire, was the one speaking "My name is Poppy this is my soulmate James We're both vampires but I was a changed vampire cause I was dying of cancer and Jamie saved me! This here is Maggie shes human, unfortunately her soulmate had to go on a mission." Timmy and I looked at each other and had to cover a laugh. James had light brown hair with gray eyes. He was so much taller than her, but I guess that doesn't stop the soulmate principal. Maggie was average height and had auburn hair and sorrel-coloured eyes. "This is Eric his soulmate Thea also went on the mission." the boy had long legs sany haired and deep green eyes. "This here is Gillian shes a lost witch and this is her soulmate David they're both technically human though." Gillian had long pale hair and deep violet eyes. She was small. David had dark hair and brown eyes. "Illiana is the lost witch child and is also a wild power." Illiana had the same silvery fair hair and deep violet eyes as Gillian, I guess its a Harman witch thing. "I beleive that you've met Quinn and Rashel Thistle? Well they went on the mission too" Poppy said kind of like it was a question. "Well the people you don't know are Delos Maggie's soulmate." She said pointing to Maggie, as if I couldn't remember a name. "Keller and Galen are soulmates. You'll meet them after they return from the mission. Morgead and Jez you obviously know." Poppy said laughing a bit at the end. "I believe that you've had a slight encounter with Ash, Thistle"  
"Ash?" I cut in before she could keep going on about how many freaking soulmates there are in this place.  
"You know the annoying blonde one."  
"The one who got mad at Rashel for being sooooo happy." Timmy said before Poppy could answer, again.  
"Ohhh...... hhiiiimmmmmm." I said drawing out the word.  
"Yep."  
"So does he have a soulmate?"  
"Yes he does her name is Mary-Lynette"  
"Well then...."  
"What?"  
"Where is she?" I asked annoyed  
"Oh, poor Ash has to wait for another 3 months or so until he can go get her. She has things to figure out before he comes back into her life. Anyways if you want to know how long it is precisely Ash had a witch do a spell so in his room it shows how many months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds and even milliseconds until he can get her." Poppy said looking into space as if it was the nicest thing in the world.  
"Hes kind of obsessed" Timmy whisper-shouted to me.  
"Well I think its sweet." Poppy said stubbornly crossing her arms.  
"Whatever. So do you have a soulmate Illiana?" I asked not really curious, I just wanted Poppy to stop talking. She was nice but annoying!  
"No I don't I was supposed to get married to Galen but then Keller and Galen turned out to be soulmates and so I did a blood-tie ceremony with Keller who married Galen so..."  
"Cool" I guess? Watever at least Poppy has stopped talking. For now.

**A.N. OMG!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I GOT 2 REVIEWS 1 FAVOURITED AND 1 STORY ALERT ON MY FIRST STORY 1 DAY AFTER I POSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe can we try to get 5 reviews *waggles eyebrows* click click click the button!! lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm rlly srry it took me this long to upload my computer was being stupid with fanfiction and stuff!! Also hw I'll try to upload the next chappie sooner!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Night World no copyright intended.......... u know the drill! Enjoy!!! **

Thistle POV:

"Illiana! Hey Illiana wait up!!"  
Illiana finally turned around "Oh Thistle! I didn't see you there."  
Obviously. "Well I was wondering if you could help me do some research......" I trailed off, I never thought I would be asking help from a WITCH to do RESEARCH.  
"Sure! What kind of research?"  
"Well I was wondering if maybe you could help me find out if its possible to go back to my 4 year old self to be with Timmy, for forever as the same age."  
"Of course Thistle! I'll get right on it!"  
"Oh and one more thing?"  
"Sure!"  
"Can you not mention this to Timmy? I don't want him to know until were sure."  
She smiled a warm smile and knelt down. "It'll be our secret."  
I smiled back.

We headed for the library that afternoon. Illiana was already there.

"Hi"

"AAAAHHHHHH" She jumped in surprise "Oh Thistle you scared me" She put her hand on her fast, pumping heart, I wanted her blood it would probably be even better because she's a wild power. No I promised Jez and Morgead no more human blood.

After hours of research:

Well as it turns out there is a spell to do that! But you need a vampire elder, a very powerful witch and someone of the age that you would like to change to. The witch would be easy, Illiana already said that she would do it. Now I have to talk to Theirry and I have to find someone that is 4 (preferably not Timmy I want to surprise him) to be able to do the spell. I'm gonna get Therry first. I walked up to his office and knocked on the door I knocked on the door 3 times then said "Therry" I repeated that 3 times then laughed. I had just watched 'Big Bang Theory' and I thought that that part was HILARIOUS!! I love Sheldon he's so random!  
When Therry answered he said "What is it Thistle? And was it really necessary to knock like that?"  
I simply smiled at him and asked to come in, although I didn't wait for an answer, I just walked in.  
"Well Theirry I have a REALLY important question for you."  
"Thistle can't you ask someone else? I have unpacking, I just got back from my trip and I still need to figure out what's going on with the mission about the wild power."  
"But Theirryyyyyyy! It's really important." I said pulling out my puppy dog face.  
"Fine. What is it?"  
I smiled i had won. "Well i was wondering if you could help me with a spell. Illiana already agreed to the witch part and i need a vampire elder to help me so......."  
"What is it?"  
"Well I wanna go back to my 4 year old self to be with Timmy for forever and ever."  
"Wait? What? Why?"  
"Oh ya you don't know about it. Well Timmy and I are soulmates and I look 6 years older than him and I don't want that."  
His eyes automatically softened. "Of course Thistle. I'll help."  
"Thank-you Theirry. Do you think you could come by Illiana's room tomorrow at 11 O'clock?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh and did I mention that it has to be 11 at night."  
"uumm. Ok."  
"Well it has to be the end of one day and the start of the next because that is when the age bond is weakest. So were actually starting it at 12 but its best to be there early so we can be on time."  
"Ok I'll be there." Theirry said rubbing his head.  
"Thank-you! Thank-you! THANK-YOU!!! I squealed hugging him.  
"I just am trying to imagine having another 4 year old running through the house. It's hard enough with Timmy let alone two. But you being his soulmate will do one of two things: one you keep him in line and help out controlling him."  
Yeah. Right.  
"Or you are just as bad as him and encourage him to do stuff and you help out with it."  
I sheepishly smiled thinking about the 'mission' we sent all of the Circle Daybreakers on.

___That Night:_

Theirry and I were all up in Illiana's room waiting for Illiana to come back with a 4 year old. While we were waiting there was a aqwared silence between Theirry and I. I was about to break it when Illiana dramatically burst through the door followed by a boy who looked a fair bit like her he had the same violet eyes.

**Who is it??? Will it work???? Will Timmy b happy with it???? find out next time on The Mission! **

**hehe ive always kinda wanted to do that!!! lol **

**REVIEW!!! **

**love u all!! especially if u hit that button just to let me know ur reading cuz if ur not im giving up on this cuz i have no idea where it's going!! ideas are welcome!! **

**So u know just hit the hot sexy button down there and life will b good!! **

**Oh and one more thing! srry about the name switch it won't happen again!! (I hope) **

**oh my babbelings r keeping u from REVIEWING!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tee hee! no one guessed who it was :( sadness! anyways heres the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Night World *tears***

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded **

Thistle POV:  
"Whos that?" I asked.

"This is my little brother Alex. Hes 4 years old!" was Illianna's response.

"Ok so how does this work again?"

"Well first we get Theirry to bless and give you permission to do this and you have to be holding hands with Alex during this. Then we wait until morning to see if this works or not."

"Sounds easy enough." I can't wait to see if it works! I hope Timmys happy about it........

"All right I'm going to go over my lines." Theirry said always on top of things.

"So all I do is stand here and hold his hand?" I asked.

"Not quite Thistle. You have to say a poem. Do you think you could do that?" Illianna said in her usual sweet voice.

"Course." How hard could it be to memorize a poem? As it turns out pretty dang hard.

_50 minutes later (11:50)_

"Everybody ready?" Illianna asked.

"I think so...... Just let me go over this poem once more."

"Ok if you're really fast. We don't have another chance at this until next month."

"Got it." I quickly read the poem once, twice, three more times. "Ready."

"Good." Illianna said putting us into position. Theirry stood closest to the window then I stood in between him and Alex. Holding Alex's hand while Illianna explained that she would walk along the line and say the spell.

Before Illianna did the spell Theirry had to bless me. So he started, "Thistle Galena a child at age 10 who can, for now get older. Once this is over she will remain a younger child for now and forever. She does this for love, the noblest reason. She will be allowed to turn back to her former state at age 4. I Theirry Descoudres grant you Thistle Galena permission to do this."

" Aevum est pallens nunc. Averto quis vota futurus laxos" Illianna then started. "Planto is possible , planto suus tener. Planto is sic is mos non aevum iterum. Aevum est pallens nunc. averto quis vota futurus laxo!" By the end of the spell Illianna was talking loudly and powerfully. 

After Illianna finished the spell it was my cue. Illianna gave me a nod of encouragement and so I said the poem,

" When I was young I wished

But wishes are for fools.

Wishing on a shooting star

Gets nothing.

Nothing comes from nothing.

Nothing ever could. So somewhere in my youth or childhood,

I must have done something good.

Witches make me young again,

The way wishes never could

For the one I love,

With this I do,

What wishes never could."

After I finished reading the poem I felt no different but then Alex fell over.

"Alex!" Illianna called running to him. She checked to make sure he was all right.

Theirry walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "Its alright, hes fine. I'm just going to erase his memories of tonight so when hes older he wont think of this as anything.

"Ok."

"So what do we just wait?" I asked.

"Yes we wait."

_The next day:_

I woke up bright and early to see if the spell worked or not. I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. When I got in there I held my breath scared to see if it failed; or maybe it was I was scared for it to work. Who knows. When I looked at myself I was 4 years old.

**A.N. Yeah sorry again about how long it took me to do this but I've been caught up in other stuff, thanks for waiting! Also a great big hug to mudkiprox for making the poem and the spell! BTW if you get what a piece of the poem is from you get a cookie!**

**The Spell translates into this "Age is weak at this time. Turn back what wants to be undone. Make this possible, make her young. Age is weak at this time. Turn back what wants to be undone.**

**Ok I know its a little short but I thought that you would rather have a shorter one than none!**

**Remember to ........... REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So sorry its taken me this long but I've been caught up in other stuff! No one got the reference from the poem though. ='( oh well in case you're curious its from Sound of Music!**

**I don't own Night World. **

Timmy POV:

I woke up the next morning. I had a strange feeling. A feeling that told me something was different. That Thistle was different.

"Thistle!" I called.

"In here Timmy." she said softly from the direction of the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.  
"Yes."

I walked slowly into the bathroom. I could feel through our bond that she was anxious about something. When I opened the door what I saw took my breath away.

I saw a little girl with the same hair and eyes as Thistle, but it couldn't be her. You can't go back if you're lamia. You can only grow older. Yet here is Thistle the same age as me.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. Last night Illianna and Theirry helped me with a spell that I wanted to do. Were going to be the same age forever."

"What- But- Why?" I was at a loss for words.

"I didn't like the age difference."

Then simultaneously we reached forward and hugged.

"TIMMY YOU SLIMY LITTLE DEMON!" I heard a voice call totally ruining the moment.

"Well I think that everyone is back from the mission." Thistle said putting air quotes on the word mission.

"Lets go face the pissed of Night Worlders" I said.

"Together." Thistle said as we each reached and held hands.

We walked downstairs holding hands.

"WHAT THE HELL TIMMY?

"Yes dear Quinn. What is it now?" I said being very nonchalant.

"WHY'D YOU SEND US TO MONGOLIA?" Quinn shouted through the house. Then he noticed Thistle. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

"This is Thistle. Remember you met her before the mission."

"You mean the 'vacation' you sent us on?"

"That_ I_ sent you on..."

"Yes that _you_ sent us on."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know I have a stake right here." Quinn said pulling out a smooth wooden stake.

"You'd kill my soulmate?" Thistle asked starting to cry. "Timmy was right, you are heartless!"

Thistle ran off upstairs.

"Quinn!" Rashel scolded him. "You'd kill a person who has a soulmate? Geez, you are not the same!" Rashel left up the stairs.

"Wait! Kitten! Where are you going?"

"To find Thistle!"

**So that's it! what did you think? ideas are always welcome! its a little short but I've busy. **

**So yeah if you review you'll be my best friend and you'll get cupcakes! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Ok sorry its taken me a while, but I've been up at my cottage and just doing stuff... anyways heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World no matter how much I wish I did.**

Thistle POV:

After running up the stairs crying I heard Rashel scold Quinn then run up to find me. I went into mine and Timmy's room.

I heard 2 knocks on the door then Rashel say "Thistle? Can I come in?"

I sniffled "Okay"

The door opened and Rashel walked in "Are you okay Thistle?"

"Yeah, I guess. But today was supposed to be perfect but instead someone decided to threaten to kill my _soulmate_"

"Why was today going to be perfect?"

"Well I did a spell with Theirry and Illianna to make me young again so I'd be the same age as Timmy forever and ever. Then," I took a shakey breath "Quinn" I spat the word "Ruined it by making me sad!"

"Oh Thistle I promise if Quinn does _anything _ to Timmy I will personally deal with it. Besides Quinn might be my soulmate but Timmy is my _brother_."

"Which makes us almost sisters."

"I guess it does." Then Rashel hugged me. The way a sister does. The way my mother did.

"Rashel?"

"Yes Thistle?"

"Thank-you."

"Its okay Thistle you don't need to thank me."

"I know, but, you seem to be the only one who cares enough about Timmy and me."

"Like I said Timmy is my brother and no one, not even Quinn, can stop me from loving him. I'm his older sister so I have to take care of him, which means taking care of you too."

Then she smiled at me. Not an evil smile, but a nice loving one. And at that moment I decided that I could be happy here.

"Lets go downstairs." I said

"Okay. Lets."

As we were walking down we held hands.

When we got down what I saw made me burst out laughing.

I saw Quinn sitting on an armchair with everyone circled around him scolding him. Telling him how he never should threaten a soumate.

I smiled at Timmy. _I like your sister._ I said through the bond. He smiled back at me.

Then I noticed that Rashel had somehow made her way to the front of the group. And Quinn was huddled up in the armchair trying to make himself as small as possible.

"And just for threatening my brother you are sleeping _outside_ for 4 weeks and for threatening a _soulmate_ you are staying out there for 9 weeks. And you know what, for making a little girl _cry_ you are out there for _15 weeks_!"

Then Rashel stormed off.

Quinn tried to jump up and follow her but 17 angry soulmates stopped him. Everyone kept scolding him.

I have to say I felt pretty bad for the guy and I was just about to tell everyone to stop Timmy reached me and Quinn gave us the finger. So I left him there to get screamed at. As Timmy and I ran off.

**A.N. Ok so I still have no idea where the story is going. Ideas are welcome and I want some so I can use them in the next chapter!**

**Again apologizes for the shortness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. soooo sorry guys! I couldn't find the time with school and skating and everything! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World**

**This chapter is dedicated to : wildwindx for totally whopping my ass till I updated! Love you girl! **

Timmy POV:

"So. What do you wanna do now?" I asked Thistle after we had run up to our room.

"Well we achieved getting Quinn banished to outside."

"Yep!" all of a sudden I perked up." IDEA!" I shouted and Thistle shushed me.

"We should creep Quinn out by dressing up like those people from 'The Strangers' and pretend to try to kill him!"

"YES! and we'll get BIG knives with fake blood on them so it looks like we've already killed everybody in the mansion!"

"Ok so on Friday?"

"That'll give us 4 days... should be enough time!"

"I can't wait!"

_4 days later:_

Quinn POV:

That ground hurts! Rashel wouldn't even let me have a mattress! All I had was a light sleeping bag! I'm really going to kill Timmy one day. One day I will. And you'd think that after 4 days Rashel would start missing her soulmate!

Thistle POV:

la da da da da! Today is going to be great! Timmy and I had gone to the party store to get the masks! So we're all ready for tonight. We had even hooked Ash into lying on the back patio pretending to be dead, right next to where Quinn is sleeping!

Timmy POV:

muhahahaha! today. will. be. the. best! I cannot wait to scare the poop out of Quinn! its gonna be fantastic!

_Later:_

"All ready Thistle?" I asked.

"Ready when you are Timmy!" she replied.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Ash?" Thistle asked.

"Yep. I'm good!" was his reply.

"ok so you're going to wake Quinn up by 'dying', ok and we're gonna walk out right after that!" I said making sure everyone understood.

"Right" Ash said and Thistle nodded.

"Lets go!"

We had found some knives in the kitchen and got fake blood at the party store, we had put the blood on the knives and grabbed the masks. We had made a 'wound' in Ash's back, so it looked like we had stabbed him.

Quinn POV:

When I had finally fell asleep after hours of lying awake, I heard footsteps, drawled out footsteps. Ok so I was a little on edge, I had just watched 'The Strangers' and it had totally freaked me out. Rashel had made me, she knows that that kind of movie scares the bejebbers out of me! It was just mean. I looked up and found Ash collapsing right next to me.

"Dead. They killed them. Run!" he said before fainting. I looked at his back and he had been stabbed by something wooden. I jumped up and saw figures walking out from the mansion. They were holding knives dripping with blood.

Then all of a sudden I was being attacked by them! They were circling me! Ok what do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Relax, ok so look around. There's trees. I can use those. I was starting to sweat a little. I closed my eyes for a second. Then I heard laughter.

The annoying laughter of a certain 4 year old I know. A certain 4 year old, and a certain blonde vampire.

They. are. going. to. pay!

"TIMMY!" I screamed.

He was rolling on the ground laughing, mask in hand, knife dropped next to him.

He is so dead!

"Timmy" I said seriously, then I jumped up and ran towards him, but hes fast so he too leaped to his feet and ran around the yard, we ran in circles. Timmy laughing, me, well I had my fingers curled into claws and was fuming.

Timmy POV:

After I had escaped Quinn I ran to my room, to find Thistle sitting on my bed doing her nails.

"Well that was fun."

"Yep!" she replied

I sat down next to her.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked

"i don't know..."

"What?"it looked like she was holding something in.

"Well... do you think...maybe... we could...you know...kiss?""s she looked away nervously. "I mean we are _technically_ 17 and all the other couples are 17 and they kiss all the time so I was wondering if maybe... you know what never mi-"

But I cut her off with a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss. lightly on the lips.

After we both looked away sheepishly.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked me.

"Sure." I answered. I put in 'The Little Mermaid' because I know it's one of Thistle's favourites.

We cuddled up on the bed and Thistle fell asleep in my arms.

It was very nice.

Quinn POV:

I walked up to Timmy's room and slowly opened the door. But what I saw made me rethink my whole plan. I saw Thistle sleeping on Timmy's shoulder and Timmy resting his head on hers, asleep. So with my bottle of whipped cream and super glue I left the room.

Only to forget that the super glue was open and that I had put it in my pocket. My boxer pocket. I sleep in my boxers. So when I rolled over it squirted out all over me.

_The next morning:_

Timmy POV:

Thistle and I were sipping hot chocolate and eating donuts, when Quinn walked in, hands stuck down there, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Good morning..." Thistle said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I spilt crazy glue on myself and then tried to get it off with my hands, but then they stuck to my body and now I'm stuck like this."

"You know, pee will get rid of crazy glue." I told him.

"Will it really?" he asked

I nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks." he said walking out of the kitchen.

"It won't really will it?" Thistle asked.

I shook my head.

_10 minutes later:_

"TIMMY!"

"Well that's my cue to run!" I said to Thistle who jumped up with me.

"No, its _our _cue to run!"

Thistle and I ran up the stairs then down the other flight of stairs and around the corners, through some rooms. And around and around. I guess some things will never change.

**A.N. phewf! I feel better! although the prank even scared me, the writer! and I knew what was going to happen! could have been because I was sitting in my room **_**all alone in the night**_**. If anyone guesses what that quote is from you get a GINOUMULOUS cookie! anyways I might stop the story there, but if I have a random inspiration, then I might write some more! REVIEW!**

**love you lots!**

**Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat**


End file.
